dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Suika Ibuki
An alcoholic Oni, Suika is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Suika has two long straight oni horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. Her eyes are brown. The three symbols are related to Gibon Sengai's Picture "Circle, Triangle, Square" (or Three Dimensions of Somatic Attunement). This picture is so esoteric that there are several interpretations on it, but the significane of the three diagrams would be mentioned by Rinnosuke Morichika in Chapter 22 of Curiosities of Lotus Asia. Though fighting games sprites represent her with blonde/light brown hair, it must be considered as an error; Suika's real hair color actually being ginger (orange) according to Alphes' artworks and ZUN's artworks and sprites. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Ibuki Gourd containing a sake bug, meaning infinite drinks Abilities *Incredible Oni strength *Manipulation of density and sparseness *Ability to grow gigantic or become mist *Duplication Personality Her personality is jolly and quite childish, as you would expect from her appearance. Despite her childlike exterior, however, she possesses great amounts of raw power. She loves drinking and is frequently seen in the fighting games drunk; she claims she's been drinking sake for some hundreds of years now. Suika bears the typical personality traits of most oni, valuing strength and fair play while despising dishonesty and cowardice. However, she is apparently slightly less honest than a typical oni. In addition, she doesn't kidnap humans, which is known to be the "strongest bond of trust" between oni and humans. However, she is nonetheless quite honest. Though she is generally a happy-go-lucky oni, as one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, she can be very observant. In addition, she is seen being very critical of others in Immaterial and Missing Power, such as by calling Alice Margatroid a coward and telling Youmu Konpaku how people make fun of her. Pre-Clash Biography Before appearing in Gensokyo, Suika lived in the Underworld. However, before even that, she apparently lived on the Youkai Mountain as one of the four "Devas of the Mountain", along with Yuugi Hoshiguma and two others. Since the oni were superior to the other residents of the mountain, such as the tengu and kappa, they all still remember her even now as someone to be respected. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Yukari Yakumo Yukari Yakumo was Suika's friend before the oni went to the Underworld. It is unknown how or when they became friends. Yukari cares about Suika, as her (hypothetical) Immaterial and Missing Power story has her stop Suika because she's worried that people will find Suika whom won't be as forgiving as Yukari is. Suika does favors for Yukari, such as rebuilding the Hakurei Shrine in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody or going along with her scheme in Subterranean Animism. The two play danmaku battles with each other, though it's been a while since the last one before Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. In Oriental Sacred Place Chapter 12, Yukari is with Suika at the Hakurei Shrine New Year's Festival. Suika (an oni) does tend to get annoyed with Yukari's "dirty tricks", but doesn't go beyond snapping that they're dirty. Suika referred to Yukari's existence as fraudulent to Youmu Konpaku in Immaterial and Missing Power, and stated to Yukari that it was rare to see her "on this side of the world" in broad daylight in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. These may be simple figures of speech, or they may show that Suika knows many deeper things about Yukari. Reimu Hakurei Reimu Hakurei's honesty in Immaterial and Missing Power impressed the oni when they first met. The oni now drops by the shrine often. Reimu usually has Suika pick up garbage. Once Suika even gave Reimu a sake bug as a gift so they could drink quality sake together (unfortunately, a series of events resulted in the worm being lost). She has teamed up with Reimu to go along with Yukari's scheme in Subterranean Animism. In the Clash, it was also suggested that Suika had a hand in Reimu's upbringing, even though she played almost no hand in raising the shrine maiden, instead serving as "the free-loader" from the vey beginning. Patchouli Knowledge After the events of Immaterial and Missing Power, Patchouli seems to have developed a bit of an obsession with taking down the oni, although the feeling isn't mutual. She now has the Scarlet Devil Mansion host Setsubun (basically an anti-oni festival) every year, despite how none of the other residents like it (the fried beans burn the mistress, and the fairy maids hate cleaning up afterwards). Suika has taken note of this and in retaliation to the first festival, destroyed the moon as a display of her own power (actually only an image of the moon, by shattering the heavens to do it). It is unknown if residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion noticed. Yuyuko Saigyouji Yuyuko might have known Suika before Suika went to the Underworld, as she describes the mist in Immaterial and Missing Power to Patchouli Knowledge as nostalgic in Patchouli's story, even though she isn't sure what it is. When Yuyuko meets Suika in her own story, she disappointingly says that she had hoped to find a good memory but ended up finding a little demon instead, and the two proceed to insult each other very harshly. Although the double-speak and metaphors aren't completely clear, this could imply that Yuyuko knew Suika from long ago, and the two did not get along. Denizens of Hell These are various denizens of the Underworld that Suika got to see in Subterranean Animism. Of the six, Suika has never met Yamame, Rin, or Utsuho personally (or at least gotten to know them personally), but is familiar with their species. She knows Parsee, but to her, Parsee is just some lowly youkai that guards a bridge. She knows Satori, but like everyone else, stays away from her because she dislikes having her mind read. She also knows Satori's sister Koishi, to whom she is a bit warmer, inviting her to come play the next time Koishi goes above ground. She believes Koishi's ability to read the subconscious compensates for Satori's weakness in a fight, indicating she may have gotten into battles or duels with the sisters before (probably playful, but maybe not). Trashcanhead Due to a shared interest in drinks, Suika and Trashy became quick friends, with the oni urging the Trashmancer to take on the stronger liquor of Gensokyo. Trivia *Suika's themes are Broken Moon and Missing Power. *Suika is described as "simply the most powerful Youkai," being a tier above even the other oni. This may make her one of the most physically powerful characters in Touhou Project. Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Chaotic Good Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Ogres Category:Frogies Category:Monsters Category:Demons